


room 224

by doughnutwhore



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, University AU, alright so i deleted the next 3 chapters i'm sorry, also drunk au, anyway, anyway it still works right?, just make them canon already dammit, no powers au because let's not complicate things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doughnutwhore/pseuds/doughnutwhore
Summary: “who are you and what are you doing in my room? and why the hell are you naked?”alternatively: in which Lena is drunk and stumbles into the wrong room





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> well i wanted to make a uni au, and i also wanted to make another drunk au, so i thought why not let them make a baby? here goes nothing
> 
> *work of fanfiction. no copyright infringement intended

Despite the blurry vision and the massive headache, Lena successfully slips her room key into the deadbolt, twists and unlocks the door, and lets herself in. She’s done this numerous times before. She’s practically an expert at it. 

She takes four steps forward, feels the wooden table on her left, and drops her purse. She toes her shoes off, and then walks socked feet to the right. Taking seven steps, she stops and slightly bows to feel the softness of her mattress. She smiles to herself. 

Quietly, she removes her t-shirt and her pants, leaving herself in only her bra and her panty shorts as she flops herself down on her bed. 

It takes approximately 0.007 seconds before she’s slapped in the face and shoved to the floor.

“OW,” Lena yells, head aching sharp and dull. “What the fuck?”

She fumbles for the lamp on her bedside table only to find it suspiciously absent. Moving her hands about in the dark, she feels herself rest them on two soft mounds.

“YOU PERVERT.”

Another slap. Lena hisses, the throbbing in her head becoming more pronounced. She hears footsteps run towards the end of the room, and then the lights come on and Lena feels like she might go blind. 

“Ah, too bright,” she groans. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my room? And why the _ hell _ are you naked?”

“Your room?” Lena scoffs, desperately trying to open her eyes. She focuses through the blur, wills herself to keep the growing migraine at bay to look at the girl by the door, hands up and fists clenched in a very defensive but somehow still adorable manner. 

“Yeah, my room. Room 224.”

“224? This is room 226,” Lena says. She looks around and, with the light switched on, finally notices the stark difference between this room with hers. The wallpapers are decorated with astronomy posters and maps of each continent. On one side was a pink cabinet. On the table where she left her purse sits a yellow backpack that surely isn't hers, and there are stacks of newspapers and magazines that Lena is certain do not belong to her either. “Wait. This isn’t my room.”

“That’s what I said,” the girl says, tilting her head as if confused. “Oh… Wait. Are you drunk?”

Lena scowls. “I’ll have you know that I never get drunk. I have a very high tolerance.”

The girl drops her fists to her sides and giggles, “Well you seem really drunk to me.”

Lena stands abruptly, wanting to make a point, only to end up falling back on the bed and hitting her head on the wall. 

“Oh fuck.”

“Oh my god,” the girl gasps, hurrying over to Lena’s side. 

She hovers above Lena, inspecting Lena’s head and feeling it for any bruises. Lena looks up, the closeness between them suddenly sobering her. 

“Um,” Lena says as the girl focuses her attention on Lena’s head. Her hand then moves to Lena’s cheek, right where a red mark is beginning to take form. Lena feels warm all of a sudden, and she’s certain that it’s not because of her drunken state. She clears her throat, but the girl seems concentrated on thumbing Lena’s cheek. 

“I’m so sorry I slapped you,” the girl whispers. “I thought you were going to rape me.”

Lena chuckles. “I wasn’t going to. I just thought this was my room.”

“Your room is across from mine.”

“No wonder it’s basically the same layout,” Lena says, but her voice has become low and slow and no, it doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that the girl hovering above her is really pretty and is touching her face and she’s practically naked. 

The girl looks at her face intently, her thumb still sweeping across her cheek, and then she stands up and walks over to a mini fridge that Lena hasn’t noticed before. She comes back with a small ice pack in hand. 

“Here,” she says, handing Lena the little gel bag. 

“Thanks.”

Lena puts the ice compress on her cheek, wincing when it stings. The girl looks at her guiltily. 

“I am so sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be. What you did was just reflex. I mean I would have done it too if somebody crawled into bed beside me,” Lena offers.

“Yeah?”

“Yes. I promise. There’s nothing that you should be apologizing for. I’m the one that should be begging for your forgiveness for being an ass. I really thought this was my room.” 

The girl smiles. “It’s okay. You didn’t mean it. It’s just weird though that your key worked on my lock.”

Lena nods, “Yeah, that’s weird. It’s a good thing there aren’t any thieves here.”

“Or people who suddenly come inside your room and get into bed with you.”

Lena chuckles. “I’m Lena, by the way,” she says, transferring the gel pack to her left hand to offer her right. 

The girl clasps it in hers, “I’m Kara.”

“Sorry again about breaking into your room.”

“And touching my breasts, don’t forget about that,” Kara quickly adds, turning pink when she finally realizes what she’d just said. She pulls back her hand.

It’s only then that they realize what they are both wearing. Lena is in her lacy red bra and matching panty shorts. Kara, on the other hand, is wearing a pair of yellow polka dot boxers and a thin white shirt. She isn’t wearing anything underneath. She turns a redder shade just as Lena’s hands begin to itch. She crosses her arms above her chest.

“Oh, yeah, that too,” Lena stammers. She clears her throat. “Oh well, um, I should probably go now.” She stands up, only to fall back on her ass on the floor. She hisses. Apparently, she isn’t sober enough to leave. 

“You should stay,” Kara offers almost instantaneously.

“What?”

“Um, why don’t you stay? I mean, if you’re okay with that. It’s almost morning and I’m going for a run anyway. I mean, if you’d like.”

There’s a charming shyness in the way that Kara starts fiddling with the hem of her shirt that dazzles Lena. Lena smiles.

“I don’t want to be a nuisance. I mean I already woke you up.”

“It’s fine. Really. My alarm is going to go -,” Kara’s cellphone rings, her alarm going off just as she said it would. She moves to turn it off. It’s five in the morning. 

“Like I said,” she says sheepishly.

Lena looks at her, takes in the way that she’s biting her lip still waiting for Lena’s response to her offer. Under any other circumstances, Lena would simply turn her down and go straight to her room. She would simply sleep her drunkenness off, apologize again the morning after, and then go about her day and forget it ever happened. The whole thing would simply be a funny story to tell her friends. But Kara is looking at her with such beautiful bashful eyes, legs crossed and fingers twiddling with each other, that Lena doesn’t have the heart to say no. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, I’m staying,” Lena clarifies, and just like that Kara is smiling at her, a smile that Lena thinks could rival New York City on New Year’s. She feels her heart stutter for a moment. 

“Good. You can sleep on my bed while I go for a run. We can have coffee when you wake up.”

Lena stands up from the floor, dusts herself off and then sits on Kara’s bed. 

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

Lena hands the ice pack back to Kara, and after some time of awkward staring and smiling, Lena finally lays herself down. She closes her eyes, breathes in the scent of Kara’s pillow, a mild combination of vanilla and honey, and listens to Kara quietly shuffling about in her room. 

“Good night Lena,” she hears Kara murmur just before the door opens and clicks close again. 

She falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the response to this story has been OVERWHELMING. i still can't get over the fact that it got tweeted by 'supercorp fanfictions'. i mean i know that it isn't a big deal to some but it's an achievement for me lmao. 
> 
> anyway, thanks to everyone who read, bookmarked, kudos-ed, etc.

Lena wakes up with a headache. Groggy and slightly disoriented, Lena rubs the sleep off of her eyes. There’s something weird about her morning, specifically about the smell surrounding her, the faint scent of vanilla and honey clinging to her bare skin. She much prefers shea butter and green tea for herself. 

When her eyes finally adjust, she takes in the sight of the room which, by the way, isn’t hers. She panics for a minute before the events of earlier that morning come back to her. She stumbled into a different room, climbed into a bed that wasn’t hers, and got slapped across the face by the owner of the said room and bed. 

_ Kara. _

She smiles. She remembers tan skin and beach blonde wavy hair, remembers a thin white shirt and a pair of yellow boxers. Kara is nowhere in sight though and Lena breathes out a sigh of relief for the chance to right herself before Kara comes back. 

She doesn’t get the chance, however, because the door swings open just as she stands up. 

“Lena, you’re awake,” Kara greets, and then she freezes. “Oh, um, sorry.” She hastily turns around, rushes to close the door.

It takes a minute before Lena realizes that she’s still half naked. 

“Oh, shit, no, I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. Just take your time,” Kara says. 

Lena doesn’t do as she’s told. She hurries instead, picking up her discarded clothes and quickly putting them on. She’s halfway through pulling up her pants when the door swings open again. The girl who enters is tall and has short reddish brown hair. Her expression is immediate when she sees Lena. She glares. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my sister’s room? And why the hell are you naked?”

Now Lena doesn’t normally freeze in fear and is quite impossible to reduce to a stuttering mess, but the girl in front of her is lean and scary-looking, although the word “sister” somehow lightens Lena’s mood. 

“Um…”

“Alright Alex, calm down,” Kara says, stepping around to close the door and then putting herself in front of her sister to block Lena’s half-naked form. Alex frowns.

“Is she the homework you said you were _ doing _last night?” 

“No, Christ, she stumbled in here drunk so I let her stay. She’s just a friend. Well, actually I don’t know her well enough to call her that, but she isn’t my homework and no, I wasn’t doing her.”

Lena pulls her pants up and all the way to her hips. She sneaks a glance at Alex who is giving her the stink eye. 

“Why would you let a stranger stay in your room, Kara? Do you know how dangerous that is? God, we need to change your locks.”

Lena fishes her shirt from the floor and hastily puts it on.

“Calm down. I’m okay. I’m a good judge of character, remember?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Fine. Whatever. We’re still changing your locks.” She sneaks another glance at Lena who is now sitting on Kara’s bed, pretending that she isn’t the topic of their conversation. Or at least that she can’t hear them talking about her. Alex looks back at Kara. “You’re not lying to me, are you? She’s just… someone? She’s not your girlfriend?”

Lena’s ears perk up at that. Apparently Kara can have girlfriends. Interesting information.

Kara sighs, “When have I ever lied to you?”

That seems to placate the other girl. “Alright. Well I just came to ask if you wanted to have lunch with me, but seeing as you’re preoccupied, we can have dinner instead.”

“Great. Yes. Dinner. I promise.”

Alex cranes her neck to fully look at Lena. “You got a name, homework?”

Kara squeaks at the nickname. 

“Lena Luthor,” Lena replies as coolly as she can muster.

Alex narrows her eyes. “Wait. I know you.”

And there it is, Lena thinks. The legacy that only ever escalates to comparison. She readies herself, steadies her breathing because honestly, she’s tired of being set side by side with Lex. He’s brilliant, that’s undeniable, but so is she. That isn’t a valid excuse for people to dim her light. What comes out of Alex’ mouth, however, is nothing like that at all, and it takes Lena by surprise. 

“Mr. Jeong gave us a copy of your Biomedical Engineering proposal. It was amazing, by the way. Enhanced sun lamps for photochemotherapy usage? Genius.” Alex side-eyes her sister and then smirks. “Well now that I know who you are, I’d be totally okay if you were my sister’s homework last night.”

Kara gasps, scandalized. “Stop it. Okay, you need to go now.”

She ends up manhandling her sister out the door with profuse promises of dinner that night. 

“So your sister…” Lena starts when Kara whirls back to face her, flushed with embarrassment because of Alex.

“Yeah, she can be an ass sometimes.”

Lena chuckles. “It’s fine.”

They stare at each other for a minute until Kara clears her throat. 

“So…”

“So…”

“So I know I said that we could have coffee when you wake up, but I actually have to go.”

“Oh,” Lena whispers, suddenly feeling disappointed. She isn’t sure why, but she does. It might have to do with the fact that she finds Kara completely adorable, and that she may have been looking forward to getting to know the other girl better. 

Kara, catching her trepidation, quickly appeases, “I’m sorry. It’s just that I do tutoring on Saturdays and I can’t cancel on this guy because he really needs my help. Um, maybe we could do tomorrow morning? I mean if you’re free?”

Lena finds herself smiling, the disappointment gone and replaced with newfound excitement. She stands up, walks over to the door to let herself out. “Yes.”

“Great. So um, seven at Noonan’s?” 

“Seven at Noonan’s. I’ll pick you up.”

Kara grins and it’s contagious enough that Lena finds herself mirroring it. 

“Well you know where I live.”

“Room 224,” Lena winks. 

“Room 224.”

**Addendum:**

Lena’s just entered her room when she hears a knock on her door. She opens it to find Kara standing outside, smiling so adorably nervously that Lena feels her heart stumble. 

“Sorry, I forgot to ask if you have a hangover. Um… Do you have a hangover? Because I have medicine,” she says, extending a hand holding a small pill bottle. 

Lena grins, thinks _ god this girl is a ray of sunshine. _“Oh, I’m fine. I don’t need it, but thank you so much for offering.”

Kara pulls her hand back. “Oh, okay. No problem. I just wanted to make sure that you’re okay. Does anything hurt?” And then she’s extending a free hand to touch Lena’s face. “I slapped you last night. Sorry again about that. Does your face still sting?”

Lena has half a mind to just say ‘yes’ so Kara can keep touching her like that, but that would be all sorts of wrong and she doesn’t want to abuse Kara’s kindness like that. Still, she leans in to the touch when she says, “No. It doesn’t hurt anymore. Nothing does. You took really good care of me.”

Kara blushes. She doesn’t pull her hand back this time. 

They stay like that for more than what’s appropriate, until Kara’s cell phone rings loudly in her sling bag. 

“It’s him. I have to go,” she says, regretfully pulling away. “I’ll see you tomorrow for coffee?”

“Yes.”

“Great. We’ll see each other then. Not tonight, okay? No more sleeping on my bed half-naked. I don’t want you thinking I’m that kind of girl.” 

Lena chuckles and _ oh god _, her heart just somersaulted. Oh no. Oh no. 

Kara slowly starts to back away, and then she waves goodbye, jogging towards the east end of the hall and disappearing into the crowd. 

Lena puts a hand on her chest. Oh no.


End file.
